This application relates to an electric terminal which provides a secure connection to an electric motor within a hermetically sealed compressor.
Compressors are known and typically include a motor driving a compressor pump unit within a sealed shell. The shell is typically sealed, as refrigerant circulates within the shell to cool the motor. Even though the shell is sealed, an electric connection must still extend into the shell to supply power to the motor.
The connection must be waterproof, leak proof, and further must be resilient enough to maintain a good electrical connection, even when vibration or other challenges are encountered.